


Traces

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Self-Harm, allusion to non-con, not graphic, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: The blonde stilled in her search for clothes, closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. Robyn’s determination to find answers sort of… struck a nerve, I guess. It reminded me of...” She slowly met her partner’s eyes. Blake’s eyes darkened with understanding as she surveyed her, softening with the acknowledgement of pain. “Well,” she cleared her throat, “I just hope she doesn’t have to learn the hard way that answers don’t always bring closure.”Blake couldn’t help but bring herself more into her personal space. With as much gentleness as possible, she lightly brought fingertips to a bicep clad in leather. Lilac eyes filled with regret and sadness met her own. “Yang, we made contact. We can reach her.” She searched those eyes imploringly. “She isn’t us and you aren’t her. On the flip side, your answers led you back to Ruby and Weiss…” she gulped and whispered, “and me.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Traces

Yang was unusually silent after their encounter with Robyn. The pair had been quietly walking the streets to reach their Atlesian transport, the blonde clearly deep in thought. The ride back had also been still, as had their return to the barracks. It unsettled her.

“Hey,” Blake tentatively probed, squatting on the Ice Queen’s bunk as Yang gathered her sleepwear, “what exactly is going on in that head of yours?”

When her partner maintained the silence, she tried to gently backtrack. “I mean, if you’re willing to share. No pressure. I understand if you need space or time.”

The blonde stilled in her search for clothes, closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. Robyn’s determination to find answers sort of… struck a nerve, I guess. It reminded me of...” She slowly met her partner’s eyes. Blake’s eyes darkened with understanding as she surveyed her, softening with the acknowledgement of pain. “Well,” she cleared her throat, “I just hope she doesn’t have to learn the hard way that answers don’t always bring closure.”

Blake couldn’t help but bring herself more into her personal space. With as much gentleness as possible, she lightly brought fingertips to a bicep clad in leather. Lilac eyes filled with regret and sadness met her own. “Yang, we made contact. We can reach her.” She searched those eyes imploringly. “She isn’t us and you aren’t her. On the flip side, your answers led you back to Ruby and Weiss…” she gulped and whispered, _“and me.”_

Yang seemed to sink into herself even more as her gaze fell, tracing the tiles of the floor. A moment passed. When her eyes met Blake’s again, it was with a frightening resolve. Before the faunus had time to react, she pounced.

Blake was suddenly pinned to Weiss’ bed, Yang devouring her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before - passionate, messy, needy - as if Yang needed her more than air. The brawler’s hands first cupped her cheeks before rapidly finding a firm grasp on her waist. Fingers found the hem of her shirt with desperation. Blake would have been alarmed if all this hadn’t felt so new and so good. When Yang’s lips traveled down her sternum, fingers making quick work of her pants, she couldn’t restrain the arch of her back and groan from her lips. She wasn’t sure she could survive the way the blonde’s kisses moved across the top of her briefs, slowly inching them off her partner. The hot-headed girl was making irresistible kisses in unmentionable places as Blake gripped the sheets.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

The assassin was alarmed and confused as her partner pulled away, sitting back on her heels. Yang was looking her up and down in a bit of alarm and anger while Blake slowly pulled back into herself.

“W-w-what?”

Soft fingers ran up her legs. As they gripped her thighs in reverence, a delicate thumb ran horizontally at their apex.

“Please,” Blake pleaded in the terror of realization, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Lilac eyes only looked back in anguish. “No, no, no, no sweetheat, don’t. It’s ok. I promise it’s alright! I’ve got you, babe.”

Trying to combat the new babbling and panic coming from her partner, Yang gently pulled her briefs back up. In further attempts to soothe her, she rolled over and lightly pulled her partner into an embrace from which she could easily escape. Blake’s breathing was at an all-time high and desperate sobs began to emerge, but she curled into herself rather than fight the heater behind her.

It took over a half hour of a stream of reassurances, but eventually the shaking stopped and her breathing slowed. Blake felt like a useless puddle in her partner’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, “I wanted to.”

“Blake, you never need to apologize.” She paused to stroke the dark strands of hair away from her partner’s face. “I’m not sure if you mean you wanted to go further or if you mean you wanted to tell me, though.”

She paused, but eventually turned to her best friend. “I meant go further… I was just taken aback that you noticed the other… yeah.”

The blonde nearly recoiled in horror. “Why wouldn’t I notice something so important??? Blake, your story is important to me, as are you worries and struggles. I want to be there for you as your teammate, partner, and your -” she paused, hesitant to presume before continuing, “- or as someone more. Everything about you is important.”

Curling further into herself and wrapping her arms about her knees, she tried desperately to maintain her steady breathing. After another minute or two, she felt a hot, soothing breath at her ear. “Blake, are you upset that I… that I saw?”

Like an ashamed child came Blake’s muffled reply. “He didn’t.”

It was clear that Yang didn’t understand when it took a long moment for her to find the words. “He didn’t _what_ Blake?”

“Notice,” came the reply with a sniffle. “He never noticed what was there.”

The faunus girl unconsciously clung harder to the arm at her waist, pulling Yang’s left hand to her heart and intertwining their fingers at her chest. She knew Yang must be feeling her rapid pulse.

“He… are you saying he never saw the scars? But Blake, you two were together for years! Surely he -”

“No,” she replied darkly, “Adam saw what he wanted to see. The lines grew more and more obvious as I marked every time he fu - well, every time it happened. Sometimes, he wouldn’t even see the bandages for the fresh ones. He took what he needed and that was the only focus.”

Her partner remained quiet for a moment before pulling their intertwined fingers to her lips and bestowing a small kiss. Yang pulled her back gently to meet her eyes.

“You are beautiful. And I promise to never overlook an inch of you. We both have scars and I swear that they are nothing to be ashamed of. We will find a way through this, together.”

Still doubtful, Blake nonetheless allowed herself to snuggle into her big spoon in the search for comfort. Clutching their intertwined hands, she whispered back “I know.” Yang’s other arm came up to carefully stroke her hair, lulling the faunus girl into sleep after her panic attack. Blake usually didn’t sleep deeply and soundly, but thanks to the safety of her partner’s arms, she would wake the most rested in years. She had never felt more secure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome as are requests (tumblr @sonofabludger)


End file.
